


Austria - Land of the High Ground

by Asdnoanffiii



Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 'being proud to be austrian', BUT I STILL LOVE IT, Gen, I wrote this for school, M/M, NOT ACTUALLY A FANFIC, Oops, Yes Really, also, also don't expect ships, better not prove her wrong, bitter gay thoughts (tm), but really, don't expect it, free memes for you all, i didn't even fulfill the prompt, i don't even know why i'm publishing this, i won't hand it in, including ads for tourism in austria, initially, it was about, most likely, my teacher shouldn't see this, she thinks i'm a good student, so here you go, still contemplating that point, that's... not what i wrote about at all, this tagsection is longer than the actual work, warning: sarcasm, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdnoanffiii/pseuds/Asdnoanffiii
Summary: Ads for tourism in Austria + Star Wars prequel memes - actual fanfiction = this work





	Austria - Land of the High Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written for school. It ended up being a streched out tourism ad including an abundance of Star Wars prequel memes. If you are looking for a fanfic, this won't be for you. It's not even that fictional. It's more like semi-fiction? Schroedinger's fiction. That's it.

**Austria – Land of the High Ground**

 

I am from Austria and I am proud of it. Most of the time.

When people think of Austria, their mind will sometimes lead them to a very sandy continent that has an extra “ali” in its name but most likely they will think of a small European country, its most noteworthy traits being: having been the home of many famous composers over the last centuries, housing the location “Sound of Music” is set and last but certainly not least the many mountains that make it possible to always have the high ground. Obi-Wan would love it here.

While these perceptions people have of my home country are not technically false, they do lead some to overlook much else about it, some good things, but also some bad ones. For example the local population is not the most welcoming to strangers. Even in the big cities of Austria, there are still a lot of people who can not or will not speak English and foreigners are always regarded with at least a bit of suspicion. So you can guess how the would react to a lightsaber battle. Maybe not the best place for a Jedi after all. The farther away something is from the well known standards the more sceptically it will be looked upon. Regardless, once the locals accept you, they do it wholeheartedly (not like Sheev, that little-) and before you can say “Hello there”, or “griaß di” in Upper Austrian dialect, the rope you into all their community activities.

One of those traditions native to capital city Vienna are the “Kaffeehäuser”, fancy coffee shops from before those even were such a big deal. They are perfect for just chilling, eating delicious cake, drinking coffee, tea or hot chocolate and hanging out with your friends (or secret Senator wives, we don't discriminate in that aspect). Cosiness and familiarity are big traditions for us Austrians. We simply love getting together in a nice location just to talk and catch up.

Speaking of Vienna, it is possibly the most representative of Austrian culture and history. You could say it is like a windu to the past with all of its pompous building from the time of Supreme Chancellor, no Emperor Franz Josef I. and his prestige project, the “Ringstraße” that are a big part of the city even nowadays. Somehow though, Vienna manages to bring balance to city planning by mixing the relics from a long time ago (but not in a galaxy far, far away) with elements of a modern metropolis like prestigious universities and a rarely outdone public transport system that makes living without owning a car easily possible and even preferable comfort-wise. However even with all the characteristics of a modern metropolis Vienna manages to feel a bit like a small village. It is crowded only on a few days and you always seem to meet people you are already acquainted with. That is a feeling not many capital cities can rival.

Over all Austria is a beautiful country with a distinct lack of sand that sets it apart from its almost namesake on the other side of the world but what is even more important, this could make even Anakin Skywalker consider moving here. Even aside from that, the landscape is very impressive, with lots of mountains and forests. The locals are mostly suspicious about every change in their environment but most of them are able to overcome this initial reaction and will find friendly foreigners a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. If you are able to overlook this small disadvantage in the local population and to avoid being dismembered by you ex-master who you totally are not in love with, no, what are you talking about? Because of your perceivable lack of high ground, then you will most likely enjoy a stay in Austria. To conclude: I am in fact proud of my home country, of its history and of its culture and I love being able to experience life in Vienna. Living here is comfortable and always interesting because I can go to new museums, art exhibitions and concerts with varied kinds of artwork and music. It is truly a great city to live in.

 


End file.
